Chapter 59 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Letter V
Short Summary Long Summary The Royal Family was quickly moved into a safe-room once the chaos unfolded. While King Toma and Princess Hisui sit at the table, Nemu and Arcadios stand guard. Sighing sadly, Toma laments the deteriorating situation, what with the displaced peoples, devastated land, and a universe-wide war. Trying to lighten the mood, Toma jokes that his father neglected to tell him this might happen while he was on the throne, but Hisui ignores it. Toma asks if his daughter doesn’t find him funny anymore, which breaks her out of her distracted state. The King admits that war is a bad distraction that leaves heavy hearts. He then asks Hisui if she remembers why Fiore became a permanently neutral nation. After Hisui wracks her brain, Toma states that 175 years ago the Great Ishgaran War broke out, with Fiore and its allies on one side, and Pergrande and its allies on the other. It was devastating and costly, with both nations losing their kings, who at that point had been consumed with hatred for each other, eventually falling to each other in combat. Their sons succeeded to the thrones and did not want to repeat those mistakes, agreeing to a permanent ceasefire. King David Pergrande vowed never to raise its sword against Ishgar again, while King Raludo turned the Fiore army into one of ‘shields’ instead of ‘swords’, knowing that Fiore would never want war again. After that, the two Nations became the Great Shields of Ishgar, while Raludo and David became the Two Kings of Peace. Hisui asks how the two were able to move past their countries’ hatred of each other. Toma explains that the two were smart enough to see the damage to war did to their homes, and they made their countries neutral so their subjects would never feel that pain again. Hisui laments being dragged into another great war, and curses not having Etherion and Face, thinking they could instantly end the war. Toma sighs, and sternly tells his daughter that she places too much faith in the sword, citing the Eclipse Gate incident as evidence enough, surprising Hisui. He says to put her faith in the warriors instead, since a sword can’t be told when to or not cut. Hisui gets that constantly relying on Etherion and Face to solve their problems would always leave the chance for civilian casualties. Toma says it’s a safer bet on the warrior instead of the sword, and his faith in them was reaffirmed when seeing wizards take on dragons. If he’s ready to put faith in those putting everything on the line, his daughter should too. Lowering her head in shame, Hisui asks if it’s so wrong to put her faith in the sword and want to end the war as quick as possible with the right resources. Toma chuckles at the impatience, remembering Hisui wanting to be a virtuoso the instant she started learning piano as a little girl. He had hoped she’d grow out of this impatience, but notes she has much to learn. Hisui giggles at this and decides to put her faith in the warriors fighting right now. Toma smiles at this, and reassures her that aside from a few setbacks, the war is going well. He has faith that the country will be out of Coalition hands, and the tough road ahead will be worth it to see his people smile again. Mavis is very confused, because even though she made it her business to stay informed about all Alliance soldiers, she has no idea about the three new faces before her. She asks who these people are, to which Kisuke admits he wouldn’t call them people, but a project he’s been working on. He then tells them to go through introductions. With incredible flamboyance, they introduce themselves as Jamba, Mary, and Foster of Urahara’s Mod Soul Squadron, with very over-the-top poses all the while. While Shikaku and Beckman sweat-drop, Mavis starts cheering and asks to join, making her own little pose with the group, and asking how it is. The three shake their heads in disapproval, Mary gives an F, while Foster yells that it isn’t sexy enough, and Jamba tells her to work on form, sending Mavis to the Emo-Corner. Kisuke then greets the trio, thanking them for their swift response to his call. The trio bow, with Foster saying they should thank him for the opportunity to serve. Shikaku asks if Kisuke created new Mod Souls, with Kisuke sheepishly admitting to being busy on the side when not strategizing, using the collected data on comrades to create new types of Mod Souls. In response to a questioning Beckman, Kisuke explains that Foster is a result of research on Dragon Slayers and their consumption abilities. Jamba states that while Foster has raw potential, only he has the wisdom to be the Mod Soul Squad Captain. Foster yells at that, saying that she’s clearly the strongest. Mary protests that a leader needs some tactical genius, meaning she should be captain. Kisuke reminds them that they are in a dire situation, with several Coalition soldiers in the Abyss Palace in a jail-break. He explains that he called them in because the four Intelligence leaders have decided to intervene and might need reinforcements. The three grin at that, saying they can be counted on and eager to prove themselves. Kisuke asks if they shall begin, with Jamba ordering the others to move out. Foster yells at being bossed around when she should be the captain, while Mary argues that as well. Kisuke laughs while Beckman glares at him, asking why the Squad has a few screws loose. Mavis smiles and calls them funny, while Shikaku labels them troublesome. Kisuke says that he wanted to make them feel ‘alive’ as possible when making them, thanks to his sentimental side, resulting in their lively personalities. Mavis calls that kind and brilliant, while Beckman and Shikaku label Kisuke an idiot. Kisuke grasps Mavis’s hands and brightly smiles about someone appreciating his work, making Mavis blush. Beckman snarks that she’s the only one. Kisuke pouts and says they suck, calling them jealous since they didn’t make the most out of their spare time. Shikaku sighs and gets them back on the matter of getting to the Abyss Palace. Mavis cheers about kicking Coalition butt, and the seven take their leave. Mangetsu is now in a difficult and confusing situation, what with having his hand cut off by Yukio, being annoyed despite the limb reforming. Seilah looks at Yukio, calling it an interesting turn of events, asking if Mangetsu was a prisoner, and the Fullbringer says no. Mangetsu wonders how everyone got out of their cells. Yukio then asks again, why was Mangetsu trying to kill Dordoni, who can’t reply due to shock. While Yukio finds Dordoni a little irritating, they’re still on the same team, and Konton did order him to break out every officer. Mangetsu’s, and a hidden Ikaruga’s, eyes widen at this, with the Wizard wondering why Konton would order such a thing. She decides she needs to salvage the situation, or she, Gremmy, and Absalom will be in danger (briefly in disbelief that she’s worried for Absalom). Then she got an idea, an awful idea. Ikaruga got a wonderful, awful idea. Feigning surprise and confusion, Ikaruga asks what Mangetsu is doing. She loudly chastises Mangetsu for raising a sword against his comrades, lying that Konton ordered them to save their comrades. Dordoni dramatically gasps at this, saying Mangetsu told him he was ordered to assassinate him, asking who’s telling the truth. Bringing her hand to her mouth in “horror”, Ikaruga gasps at Mangetsu going that far. Realizing what’s happening, Mangetsu curses the “dirty bitch” for selling him out. Ikaruga scolds Mangetsu, saying she never considered his obsession with Samehada would lead him to disobey Konton’s orders, and she’s disappointed with him, and Absalom and Gremmy would be too. Yukio asks Ikaruga if Mangetsu was acting alone. She lies that he was, and says that Konton sent them to extract the prisoners, but Mangetsu seems to have had other plans. Yukio accepts this, and Kuro asks what he plans to do. Luppi suggests killing Mangetsu right now, possibly with decapitation. Yukio shakes his head, and says a traitor shouldn’t get a quick, painless death, proposing the lava pits for ‘baptism’ and making Mangetsu a shish kebab. Seilah seconds that, adding that she’ll love narrating every last agonizing moment for Mangetsu. Kuro adds his two cents by suggesting they add shrimp cocktail sauce when they’re done roasting him. Mangetsu gets away with a Hidden Mist Jutsu, promising he’ll pay back Ikaruga before escaping, with the Wizard giving a mocking smile. Once the Hidden Mist lifts, Luppi curses Mangetsu getting away. Seilah tells him to calm down, saying there’s no reason to worry, and while disappointed at the lost chance for revenge, his story has diverted from theirs. Yukio decides to not worry about it, and they outnumber him if he decides to come back, with Kuro angrily thinking that he’s acting like he’s in charge. Ikaruga claps her hands and says she’s so happy they all managed to escape on their own, making her job easier. Yukio ignores her while he frees Dordoni. Seilah points out that technically, she was never captured and accidentally brought as backup. Giving a fake smile, Ikaruga says that whatever the reason, they’re all going to escape together, She starts to get them to move before more enemies pop up, but Luppi folds his arms and tells them to hold it. He petulantly says they need establish who is in charge, since he refuses to take orders from humans. After Kuro asks in disbelief if he’s really going to do this now, Luppi says either he is in charge or he won’t travel with them. Shaking her head in annoyance, Seilah says that Yukio orchestrated the prison break, and it was through his efforts (and her help) that they’ve made it so far, makes sense that he stays in charge. Kuro points out that, despite not seeing Yukio as suited for leading, Luppi had no part in planning the prison break, meaning he has no right to lead. Luppi yells at that, and asks for Dordoni’s backup. The Privaron ignores Luppi and repeatedly bows to Yukio, giving his thanks every time, making the Fullbring sweat-drop. Luppi screams that he’s leaving and it’s easier to escape alone, adding that this group would slow him down, using Sonido to leave. Ikaruga calls him a drama queen, while Seilah asks if they should go after him. Yukio brushes him off, saying someone with his attitude would just cause problems. Yukio then muses about Luppi inevitably failing, hoping to be entertained with the sight of him bleeding and limping back to them as he begs to rejoin. Ikaruga agrees, telling them to focus on getting out, hopefully meeting up with Absalom and Gremmy. Yukio then shrugs and gets the others moving. Once they’re going, Yukio whispers and asks Seilah if she doesn’t believe a word out of Ikaruga. The Demon rolls her eyes and says it was obvious Ikaruga planned to kill the prisoners, just like Mangetsu, guessing it was an official order by Konton. She asks Yukio why he isn’t calling out Ikaruga if he already knows. He grins and says it’s probably for the same reason Seilah hasn’t done the same, asking why they should waste someone useful. Seilah smiles and calls it an unexpected twist, saying he thinks just like a demon, then asking what path he will take and what will happen in the next chapter. Yukio states that they will continue breaking out, but it is clear Konton gave conflicting orders for a reason. He explains that it’s basically a game, which he’s always liked. Seilah asks if it’s game, then are they winning. With a dark grin, Yukio replies that it’s very one-sided. Outside of Crocus, Kagura comes back to the dimension, saying she doesn’t get why they have to teleport back outside of the city. Akon, carrying Isshin, calls it a precaution so they don’t freak out anyone in Defense. Mifune states that it’s only fair they follow Chitsujo and Dragon’s rules, so they will present their ID and enter to inform everyone that they are finished. Kagura sadly looks at Mifune, thanks to the recent revelation. Rayleigh then speaks up and says they should have appeared in Crocus in this time. Kagura asks why, and Rayleigh then points out the four demolished parts of Crocus, cluing the others in to the ongoing battle. Jura shoots his Iron Rock Spikes: Continuous Formation at Gerhalv, while ordering several riflemen to aim. Gerhalv is able to block the volley with his Blut Vene, with the bullets bouncing off like rubber. A group of Soul Reapers send a Hadō #31: Shakkahō, enveloping Gerhalv in a large explosion. Unfortunately, the Quincy emerges unscathed, and tells them to do better than that. Toby then appears behind Gerhalv, promising to cut him for what he did to Yuka. He then sprouts his claws, telling Gerhalv to feel the power of his Super Paralysis Claws: Super Special Awesome Mega Ultra Jellyfish. Jura sweat-drops at the name getting longer every time with Toby, asking him not to rush in blindly. Gerhalv is forced on the defensive with Toby’s speed, musing about how he didn’t think someone like that had skill in anything. Toby takes a swipe, but Gerhalv backflips away from it. Jura then forms an Iron Rock Wall behind the Quincy, trapping him. Toby charges forward, but Gerhalv’s hand moves towards something. Despite Jura’s warning, Gerhalv is able to throw a glass shard through Toby’s leg, making the Wizard howl in pain. Gerhalv laughs at that, saying Toby got in such a hurry to win he got sloppy. Two Soul Reapers leap forward, with Gerhalv quickly forming two Reishi Balls in response. Saying they’re terrible at this game, Gerhalv slams the Reishi balls through the Soul Reapers’ heads, instantly killing them. Jura looks on in horror, while Gerhalv simply shrugs at the two new body counts, guessing that it’s good for him. Trembling with fury, Jura slams Gerhalv with an Iron Rock Fist, sending him right through a few walls. Jura then runs over to Toby and asks if he’s alright. Toby then says that he can’t move due to the pain. Jura quickly tears off a sleeve and wraps it around Toby’s wound, telling to keep pressure on it. Jura then focuses on Gerhalv, who is easily handling the other Defense soldiers while cackling about beating the crap out of them with balls. Giving a dramatic sigh, Gerhalv calls it too boring, deciding to come up with a way to keep himself entertained. Tossing another ball, Gerhalv starts singing a bastardized version of Take Me Out to the Ball Game. Jura sweat-drops at this, thinking he’s just had enough of this man. Jura then takes a look at his surroundings and decides on a new approach, making every wall and spike shatter. Gerhalv has just enough to curse before Jure hits him with an Iron Rock Avalanche: Multi-Directional Formation, making the Quincy cry out in pain as several rocks hit him at once. Once it lets up, Gerhalv is revealed to still be standing and he asks if that’s all the Wizard Saint has got. Jura replies that it isn’t, and he has plenty of rage to unleash for his hurt men. Urouge and Gavreaux have been fighting for some time, with the Mad Monk’s muscles already enlarged from the damage taken. The Quincy keeps calling everything about Urouge annoying, like his power, persistence, and smile. Gavreaux forms a fist and sends a Vibrieren, which is matched by Urouge’s own fist. The Mad Monk’s punch becomes stronger thanks to the attack, heavily damaging Gavreaux’s arm. Urouge smiles and unleashes a Karmic Exposure, with the last punch putting Gavreaux on his back. Struggling to get up, Gavreaux asks what someone like Urouge is doing in the Defense Division, thinking that it was supposed to be filled with those who didn’t make the cut for the Fighting Divisions. Urouge chuckles, flattered that he’s not thought of as a scrub, and explains that he was in the 3rd. After being asked, Urouge states that he was transferred after Hargeon. Gavreaux asks if that didn’t anger Urouge, who says that Command felt his abilities were better served in Defense, which he agreed with. He declares that there is no better defense than absorbing attacks and turning them into his own power. Gavreaux admits that he can’t argue with that, and he made a mistake underestimating him, meaning he’ll no longer treat him lightly. Smiling, Urouge calls it foolish to cover up weakness by claiming a simple miscalculation, asking him to be honest. Gavreaux frowns and promises to destroy Urouge for that, claiming that he won’t be able to stand up to the next attack. Even if it’s absorbed, he won’t get to use the strength from it. He then uses Hirenkyaku to get in front of Urouge before the Mad Monk can react and slams both fists into Urouge’s stomach with a Donnerschalg. Urouge slides back and chuckles as his body expands, saying there’s no greater defense than his. He then suddenly gasps and coughs up blood, vision blurring before losing consciousness. Gavreaux then raises his fists in victory, telling Urouge to never forget he’s strong. Kotetsu is forced to make two Water Clones to hold Gideon at bay while he tends to Izumo, successfully stopping the bleeding. Gideon takes out the two clones with a few shotgun blasts and a twirl of his firearm. He asks if the two are done, or will they send out more useless clones. Kotetsu nears exhaustion, since those Clones took a lot of Chakra, while Izumo almost passes out. While conventional wisdom states that one should retreat and form a new strategy, they can’t allow Gideon to go after the civilians, specifically that kid who threw the rock. Since they’re Leaf Ninjas, the two would never sacrifice a child for their sake. Kotetsu puts Izumo down and brings out his mace, saying he’ll give Gideon the real thing, prompting the Quincy to grin. Kotetsu realizes that Genjutsu is out of the question, and he can’t hide from him, so he’ll just have to overpower him. Gideon fires, but Kotetsu disperse the attack with his mace. Swinging the mace up, Kotetsu screams that the fight is his, then slamming it into Gideon’s head, snarling that he’d like to see Gideon shrug that off. Gideon then shoots Kotetsu point blank, saying the Ninja forgot about Blut Vene. Kotetsu collapses, realizing he lost, while Izumo also passes out from his blood loss, cursing as he does. Gideon grins that it’s his win, and that he’ll now kill the kid who threw the rock at him. After tracking the boy with Vendetta, Gideon finds his location and Hirenkyaku’s away. Gwenhael stands amongst several Alliance corpses, completely invisible, with the last soldier having a look of terror on his face, asking what happened. Gwenhael’s routine has become reveal himself, slit a throat, and erase his existence from everyone’s minds. Deciding to end it, Gwenhael quickly slits the last throat and reveals himself. He thinks things are going well, since he can still sense Gerhalv, Gavreaux, and Gideon. He then takes out Absalom’s box and decides to make things tougher for the Alliance. Opening it, the General Zombies of Thriller Bark come out, and Gwenhael orders them to scatter and get to work. He notes that everything is going as planned, and they are on the brink of achieving everything they came for, possibly ending the war today. A fiery fist then sends him flying to the side, with the Quincy groaning about getting hit by a fireball. Romeo Conbolt grins and asks if Gwenhael is ready to lose. The Quincy snarls at this, asking why he always has to fight “damn brats”. It’s only now that Macao notices Romeo’s absence, and he asks Wakaba where he is. After the smoker expresses confusion, the two then yell about him going off on his own. Romeo angrily says that his opponent has a lot of nerve coming to Crocus and doing what he did. Romeo had sensed Gwenhael’s Spiritual Pressure, and decided to get there before the situation got out of hand, leaving Macao and Wakaba to head to their assigned posts. Gwenhael deadpans about Romeo’s never for punching him. Giving his best heroic speech, Romeo says “YOU Shall Not PASS”, and promises to stop him right there, and how he hopes he enjoyed hanging around here because he’s going nowhere. Gwenhael smirks and asks how he could go nowhere if he doesn’t even exist, vanishing completely, even from Romeo’s memories. Confused, Romeo asks what he’s doing there, where his dad and Wakaba are, and who killed the people around him. Gwenhael appears behind Romeo, who is barely able to avoid the fatal stabbing thanks to his training with Natsu, but gets hit in the shoulder. Cursing, Romeo asks who his opponent is, who introduces himself as Vanishing Point Gwenhael, confusing Romeo with the title. He explains that he’s a Sternritter given the letter V, with Romeo asking how the ‘Vanishing Point’ works. Gwenhael grins, seeing no harm in it, since Romeo will just forget. Romeo frowns, interpreting that as an insult at his age, calling himself attentive for his age. While Gwenhael finds that hard to believe, he says that’s not it, and starts to explain that his power comes in three versions. First he erases himself from people’s vision, while doing just that and thinking Romeo is making this too easy. Version 2 is when he erases his existence completely for perfect intangibility. Version 3 has him erase his existence from an enemy’s mind, saying Romeo will forget he ever existed. He promptly does so, and Romeo asks who stabbed him in the shoulder. Gwenhael gets behind Romeo and tries a quick stab, but a speeding figure gets between the two and kicks the knife away, with Gwenhael using Vanishing Slider to get away from a longsword. Romeo recognizes Silvers Rayleigh, who smiles and compliments Romeo’s bravery, but saying there’s no need to rush to his death and just to let the old man take it from there. Elsewhere, before Gavreaux can finish off Urouge, he hears a blade unsheathing behind him, and leaps away just in time to avoid Mifune cutting him down with one move. Gavreaux notices the armor and says that explains why the strike came from the front, with followers of Bushido trading an easy victory for honor. Sheathing his sword, Mifune claims that there is no victory without honor, saying they might as well lose if they become as detestable as their enemies. With an arrogant smirk, Gavreaux asks how dedicated the Samurai will be to that idea after he’s crushed. Luppi laments everyone not having an appreciation for “true talent”, then asking how he’ll get out of there since he was blindfolded on the way down. As he curses about never getting out, a new voice asks if the “puppy” is lost. Luppi then sees three in Alliance blue, saying he is and asking if they could give him directions to get out. Foster grins while saying they can direct him back to his cell. Mary calls that super-cliché, with Foster yelling that she can at least come up with cool lines. Jamba shakes his head and tells them to stop arguing so they can focus on the he-she, with Luppi angrily yelling at that. Jamba asks why the Arrancar is surprised, considering the androgynous manner of dress. Beckman then yells at the three for chatting with the enemy instead of arresting them, with the other three Intelligence Leaders right behind him. Luppi angrily asks who he is, while Yammy told him about Urahara, he never met the others. Commenting that he is the same rank of the idiot who created the three, Beckman says he’s the man in charge of these stooges. Luppi states that he should keep them on a leash, so their lack of respect for their betters won’t kill them. Beckman asks if Luppi’s talking about himself, to which he nods. After he second, Beckman says Luppi doesn’t qualify as a better, with the Arrancar softly and angrily asking him to repeat that. Beckman shakes his head, not liking repeating himself, and picks up his rifle to get down to business. Luppi grins and draws his Zanpakutō, saying it’s time to kill as he Sonidos forward. Beckman sighs and coats his rifle in Armament Haki, calling Luppi a dumb one. Once the Arrancar appears, Beckman just hits him with the butt of his rifle once to slam Luppi to the ground and beat him, rendering him unconscious instantly, with the others watch in amazement. Sighing in boredom, Beckman states that Luppi is definitely not a better, since he chose not to activate Resurreción and underestimated him at his own peril. Mavis notes that Luppi was alone, asking why he didn’t want to stick with the others trying to escape. Shikaku shrugs that he probably had a falling out, with Kisuke remarking that all that got Luppi was a rifle butt in the face. Beckman tells them to move, doubting that the others are far. Thanks to being Gremmy’s creation, Gwenhael has no idea about the Alliance heavy hitters, meaning that he wasn’t intimidated by the King of the Pirates’ right hand, The Dark King: Silvers Rayleigh. Romeo yells to be careful, since this guy has to power to appear out of nowhere. Rayleigh smiles, saying he can handle it, with the Quincy not happy with the man’s confidence. Romeo asks if Rayleigh wants backup, to which the Pirate asks if Romeo can move his shoulder. The Wizard tries to flex it, but cries out in pain. With a sympathetic smile, Rayleigh says that Romeo is young and needs to build up endurance and tolerance for pain. While an injury like that wouldn’t stop Luffy, it’ll be awhile before he’s at that level, but he’s confident he can reach that one day. While Gwenhael angers at being ignored, Romeo smiles at that, with Rayleigh saying that anyone with the right amount of training and dedication can do it. Gwenhael angrily thinks that they’re dead and vanishes from sight, with Romeo calling to Rayleigh when he notices. The Quincy then erases himself from their memories. With the two looking around in confusion, Gwenhael moves behind Rayleigh, switches to Version 1 and creates a Reishi Knife. Rayleigh then says “Nice Try” and quickly grabs Gwenhael’s wrist to stop him. Too shocked to do anything, Gwenhael fails to use his powers as Rayleigh coats his sword in Armament Haki and fatally slashes Gwenhael. Gasping in pain, the Quincy asks how he managed to see him coming. Rayleigh looks down at him and says his senses are as sharp as ever, and never to underestimate his Haki. Gwenhael curses Rayleigh as his eyes close and his body shatters into a million pieces. This surprises the two, with Rayleigh realizing Gwenhael wasn’t human, and Romeo asking what he was. Gavreaux gives a confident smirk to Mifune, riding high on his victories and ignorant of the Samurai’s reputation. He states that he can’t help but feel concerned, telling the “grandpa” not to break a hip. Mifune frowns at this while Gavreaux guesses that the last move took a lot out of him. Mifune keeps himself composed, saying he doesn’t have to be concerned with him, and he has plenty left in him despite his age. Mifune offers to show that, with Gavreaux chuckling about an old man rushing to his death, and then hoping he can actually break his hip. He then slams a palm down and shatters the ground with Erdbeben, briefly making Mifune lose his balance. The Samurai regains it and quickly moves before Gavreaux’s next move. Mifune asks if Gavreaux is convinced, with the Quincy answering that he is, and decides not to go easy anymore and show the move from earlier to beat Urouge. He lunges forward with a Donnerschlag, but hits nothing. Mifune then appears behind him, with Gavreaux then complimenting his speed, promising that won’t be enough to win. Mifune muses on the silliness and arrogance of youth, saying he’s already won. Once Mifune sheathes his sword, Kurosawa, Gavreaux sees blood shoot out as he body falls in half. Mifune states that the quickest way to lose is to underestimate an opponent, adding that he’s had to bury several young samurai because of that. He then gasps in surprise when Gavreaux’s body shatters, wondering what that was. Civilians trying to take shelter gasp as Gideon fires a warning shot in the air, making them all freeze in terror. With mocking cheerful voice, Gideon wonders if they can point him to the kid from earlier. He scans the crowd and finds them, saying he heard his name was Yuri. The two civilians look in horror as Gideon aims his shotgun at the crowd, saying he’s got a bullet with their name on it. He fires, laughing cruelly as he mocks them for not running, saying they can’t possibly escape his Vendetta. Aiming at the mom and child, Gideon asks if he should waste the two first so they don’t have to see what he does to the crowd. He then hears someone walking toward him. Capone ‘Gang’ Bege then asks in annoyance if Gideon has any idea how tough it is to enjoy his meal of Spaghetti with him making so much noise. Gideon asks why he should care and asks who he is, with the Supernova shortly introducing himself. Gideon introduces himself while promising to kill Capone after the civilians, then asking if he’s taking this seriously. Capone admits he isn’t, just trying to enjoy his meal as he sets it down. Gideon sighs, saying Capone is asking for it, calling himself a nice guy in the process. The Supernova just smirks at that, saying nice guys tend to die as a door on his stomach opens. Gideon uses Hirenkyaku to try and shoot Capone at point blank range, but a cannonball shoots out of Capone’s stomach and immediately returns to normal size. Gideon, realizing he stepped into a trap, has just enough time to curse before the cannonball hits him and explodes, blowing the Quincy to smithereens. Capone returns to his spaghetti while lighting a cigar, muttering about the annoyance and finally getting to peacefully enjoy a meal. Yuri then runs up to Capone and thanks him, calling a hero and saying he wants to be like him. Capone looks down and says he’s no hero, but a pirate and a criminal, and there’s nothing heroic about them. He only faced Gideon because he wanted to do something about his annoying bad manners. Noticing the undeterred Yuri, Capone sighs and says there’s nothing fun about being a hero or a criminal, since both live violent lives filled with those sorts of fights. Knowing Yuri made up his mind, and he won’t always be around to protect him, Capone decides to give Yuri a BB gun, with the boy giving a look of awe. Grinning, Capone says it was the first weapon he got growing up, telling him to think of it as practice. Having the right weapon is everything if you’re going down the path of a fighter, telling Yuri never to forget that. Capone tells him to remember to have a round in the chamber, safety off, and to aim down the sight. Most importantly, the gun is a weapon, not a toy, and he could shoot his eye out if not careful. Yuri gives an excited nod as Capone finishes his spaghetti. The mobster then gets up and walks away, thinking that it’s better to make sure he doesn’t have to constantly protect the brat and the other civilians. Chuckling, he admits that it was nostalgic to see the same look on Yuri that he once had when getting that BB gun. Gerhalv’s eyes widen as he senses Gideon, Gwenhael, and Gavreaux’s Spiritual Pressures vanish. Jura also senses it, and while new enemies are coming, those four spots have quieted down. Gerhalv realizes they’re dead and he’s the last one. Jura asks if he’s upset, with Gerhalv shrugging that he doesn’t know, and it’s hard to be upset about death if his whole existence is iffy. Jura asks what that means, and Gerhalv smirks at that. The Quincy starts forming his biggest Reishi Ball, deciding to get back to business, with Jura nodding at that. The ball keeps growing, with Gerhalv gloating that since Jura couldn’t stop the smaller ball, he wants to see what happens when he unleashes the largest ball he can possibly create, musing about the destruction it could cause. He starts to struggle slightly at the weight, knowing it’ll leave a great path of destruction. Jura then decides to stop him here and now. Gerhalv laughs at this, saying he’s barely gotten a mark the whole fight, saying that he could just dodge and throw the ball if Jura tried to attack now, calling it useless. Jura then states he’ll use an attack that can’t be dodged. Gerhalv laughs that not many of those exist, maybe they don’t. All the rubble then starts rising from the ground, with Gerhalv gasping in disbelief. Jura explains that Gerhalv’s reckless destruction turned the battlefield into a perfect opportunity for the Wizard Saint. All the rocks slam onto Gerhalv, completely covering him and breaking his concentration, making the ball disappear. Jura then finishes the fight with a Supreme King: Rock Crush, tightening and shattering on Gerhalv, defeating him. Gremmy senses the defeat of all his creations, cursing that they didn’t last as long as he hoped they would. He looks down at a beaten Uosuke and says he gets to breathe another day, because he needs to deal with the mess his creations left. Gremmy then imagines himself outside the Abyss Palace. Elsewhere, Ryūma leads his fellow General Zombies through Crocus. Tararan notes that Gremmy’s creations did a good job separating and occupying the enemy. Jigoro then tells them to stay on guard, since they’ve been beaten, meaning strong enemies lie ahead. Ryūma tells them to stop and look ahead. Jigoro then guesses that they face a lone, mere samurai, who should be easy prey. Isshin grins at this, saying that he is many things, but a ‘samurai’ or ‘easy’ he is not. Ikaruga senses Luppi’s Spiritual Pressure vanish, then asking if they think he’s dead. Yukio admits that it’s hard to say, but regardless of what happened, Shien is at the ready to tell them if an enemy comes. They don’t have to worry about time in Yukio’s pocket dimension. Yukio then points to the feast, saying he didn’t raid the Garō Knights’ pantry just so they can look at it. Ikaruga was too busy devouring a cake to notice anything said before the word ‘pantry’. Dordoni calls it a brilliant move as he enjoys his lasagna. Yukio grins at the praise while Kuro rolls his eyes, but he does appreciate the time and food to get his strength back. Yukio shakes his head and tells Kuro not to be so stiff, to join the festivities and eat, drink, and be merry, or Ikaruga and Dordoni will eat everything before he has a chance. Kuro sighs that he keeps trying to convince himself that Yukio is ill-equipped to lead, but the streak of good fortune seems to disprove that at every turn. Yukio states that they make their own luck, and he didn’t pursue leadership for the petty things of glamour and glory. Curious, Kuro asks what would make Yukio interested in calling the shots. First, Yukio wants to lead because the burden of failure will lie with him, since Konton asked ''him ''to orchestrate the prison break, and he can’t afford to return empty-handed and have loose ends affect the operation. Essentially, he feels best equipped to handle loose ends while in a leadership position. Kuro asks if that’s it, hardly believing self-preservation is his only goal. Yukio says he’s getting there. Smirking, he admits some enjoyment to ordering Kuro around while having Seilah listening to his advice, with Kuro scoffing and calling that an understatement. Sensing tension, Yukio says he feels they got off on the wrong foot, asking if Kuro noticed they’re not so different. Kuro points out that he’s a half-demon while Yukio is fully human, prompting the Fullbring to hiss that he isn’t talking about superficial physical differences. He reveals that he read Kuro’s biography, and knows exactly why he vanished from piracy five years ago and pretended to be a butler for three of those years. Kuro pushes his glasses up with his palm, surprised and impressed at Yukio’s thorough research of him (and possibly the rest of the Coalition). Kuro is also a bit peeved at losing some privacy in front of this bratty, teenage boy. Kuro asks if Yukio can relate to him and his desire for a quiet, rich and comfortable life. Yukio passionately affirms it, saying he only ever wanted to be left alone to bask in his riches, power, and video games. He had to face the obstacles of his cursed unloving parents, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and the Alliance. Kuro is shocked at the emotion, then deciding to let Yukio talk, with Ikaruga, Dordoni, and Seilah also noticing and deciding to stay out of it. Yukio says that that is why he joined the Coalition and wanted to lead the team. Konton can rule the universe, but he’ll be happy to survive and get a sofa behind the throne. He wants riches and comfort as much as Kuro does, and they can get that if Kuro just trusts him to lead them out. Kuro calmly responds that there is more to Yukio than meets the eye, saying that he misjudged a kindred spirit, not quite saying sorry. Yukio gleefully comments on Kuro being on board, and then telling Kuro to eat something. Yukio then says he has a gift for Kuro as a show of good faith. He then tosses a bottle of Yajima’s 8-Island Shrimp Cocktail Sauce. After reading the slogan and disclaimer, Kuro sweetly comments that Yukio shouldn’t have, with the Fullbringer saying he did. While they might not enjoy dancing on Mangetsu’s corpse, he figured Kuro would appreciate the consolation prize of the sauce. Kuro happily says less talk, more eat. Seilah notices the two coming and comments that she was wondering when they’d show up, saying their plates are getting cold and she was the feast would be boring. Stopping his high-speed eating, Dordoni raises his glass and proposes a toast. After Ikaruga stops eating her mountain of cake and asks to what, Dordoni says to their new friend, the kid genius and team leader, Yukio, and to their prosperity and bright future after escape. Seilah joins in and raises her glass with a grin, while Ikaruga goes through the motions. Kuro joins in after a little hesitation, and a surprised Yukio then toasts himself, and the group then drinks their grape juice. Kuro tells him not to get too comfortable with the praise, saying he could lose his recently earned respect with one misstep, with Yukio duly noting that. Shien then interrupts, informing them that her sensors picked up a familiar Spiritual Pressure, revealing it to be Kisuke Urahara, pinpointed near where Luppi’s Spiritual Pressure vanished. Kuro asks if Yukio thinks Kisuke took out Luppi, to which the Fullbringer shrugs and then asks Shien if there are other energy sources around Kisuke. After being told there are six others, Yukio asks if Urahara is in a high position within the Alliance. She states that while there are no reports of him in the battlefield, Konton guessed he has a high standing in Intelligence thanks to his genius. Seilah smiles at a heavy hitter out of Alliance HQ, calling it an interesting twist. Yukio nods and smirks at an Intelligence Leader being far from his computers and decides to take advantage. Mangetsu has successfully escaped from the Abyss Palace, growling and cursing Ikaruga, saying that while he doesn’t know how the prisoners escaped, they were assigned to kill them. He lands on a roof and looks back at Mercurius, deciding to regroup, and if he doesn’t kill Ikaruga, Konton will. A voice then tells Mangetsu to worry more about himself. He recognizes the voice and smirks, asking if he was brought any more legendary swords or if they’ll be destroyed like last time. Kagura glares, saying they have a score to settle. Omake: School of Fighting Poses Levy is in the main hall, never thinking that a school of posing existed. She looks and sees the rest of Team Shadow Gear, the Thunder Legion, and Urahara’s Mod Soul Squadron. Freed is pumping his comrades up with a speech for the glory of Laxus. Mary wonders who will teach them while Foster smiles about someone awesome with wicked moves. The Lights dim and rock music comes on to be the harbinger of five high power levels that are INCREDIBLY FLAMBOYANT. A chorus of Ginyu Force Rules starts and spotlights reveal the posing Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo. As the cheers reach a crescendo, and the chorus reaches its climax, the spotlight reveals Captain Ginyu. They then unleash their mighty combat poses, giving their slogan of “Fight As One To- -Gether”, and proclaiming that they are the Ginyu Force. Everyone cheers like they never cheered before. Ginyu then speaks up and welcomes the students of the Fighting Pose Academy, introducing himself as the headmaster. Before beginning, he decides to assess the students and tells them to strike a pose. After a brief second of confusion, Team Shadow Gear does its pose. The Thunder Legion then does its introduction. Finally, Urahara’s Mod Soul Squadron does its thing. Taking a moment to think, Ginyu shakes his head and says they have a long way to go, making everyone gasp at the harshness. The Pose-Master explains that the purpose of posing is not to be wallpaper, hence the loud chanting and passion behind the poses, so they can jump at those who witness such a grand display. He states that they do not chant loud enough and lack passion. Ginyu then says that everyone gets a failing grade in today’s lesson, and everyone protests the unfairness of him teaching something after he fails them. Appearing Characters Toma E. Fiore Hisui E. Fiore Arcadios Nemu Kurotsuchi Mavis Vermillion Kisuke Urahara Jamba Mary(Mod Soul) Foster Shikaku Nara Benn Beckman Mangetsu Hōzuki Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Shien Seilah Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Ikaruga Kuro Luppi Antenor Kagura Mikazuchi Akon Isshin Kurosaki Mifune Silvers Rayleigh Gerhalv Rilten Jura Neekis Toby Horhorta Gavreaux Dox Urouge Gideon Alver Izumo Kamizuki Kotetsu Hagane Gwenhael Lee Romeo Conbalt Macao Conbalt Wakaba Mine Capone 'Gang' Bege Gremmy Thoumeaux Ryūma Tararan Jigoro Omake Levy McGarden Jet Droy Freed Justine Bickslow Evergreen Jamba Foster Mary Recoome Burter Jeice Guldo Ginyu Abilities Magic * Iron Rock Spikes: Continuous Formation * Iron Rock Wall * Iron Rock Fist * Iron Rock Avalanche: Multi-Directional Formation * Supreme King: Rock Crush Jutsu * Hidden Mist Jutsu * Water Clone Haki * Armament Hak Fullbring * Digital Radial Invaders ** Shien Kido * Hadō #31: Shakkahō Schrift * the Velocity * the Vibration * the Vendetta * the Vanishing Point ** Version 1 ** Version 2 ** Version 3 Quincy Powers * Blut Vene * Reishi ball * Hirenkyaku * Reishi Knife Hollow Powers * Sonido Weapons * Kurosawa Techniques * Super Paralysis Claws: Super Special Awesome Mega Ultra Jellyfish * Vibrieren (Germain for "Vibrate") * Karmic Exposure * Donnerschalg (Germain for "Thunderclap") * Vanishing Slider * Erdbeben ( Germain for "Earthquake") Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 58 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Exploding Keg Next Chapter: Chapter 60 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Trump Cards Category:Mercurius Prison Break Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign